Surprise
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: Shinobu thinks that Miyagi is starting to gain an interest in women again. With that thought, this is his only choice. One-shot.


**One shot time! I thought this story would be cute to write about, since it gives me an excuse to practice a little more on the terrorist couple since, even though my last story about them seemed to be a pretty big hit, I still felt as though I hadn't captured the complete character just yet. So, I'm trying this! Also, I already have a 7 part (as in, 7 different stories all tied together) series (kind of) that I've got in the process. So, be sure to look out for that! :D**

Shinobu sat at a small table, nibbling at the wrapped cheeseburger he bought in line while the people around him chattered their nonsense. He hadn't really been hungry these last couple of days, mostly since something had been weighing on his mind that he was much too scared to just say out loud.

"So, even though she's dating a girl, she keeps coming onto me. I mean, she did say she used to like guys before, so does it make it weird that she's doing that?" One of the college students at the table said with a sigh, putting his elbows on the table. Shinobu heard this sentence being said, his internal conflict only worsening as it reminded him of his own predicament.

Miyagi seemed to be taking an interest in women again.

He didn't want to go jumping to conclusions, usually whenever he did it would end in him being angry for no reason while Miyagi had to try and pry an answer out of him, or the two of them would end up starting to talk about their feelings and it would just turn into sexual things. Yet, this time, it seemed different. Miyagi usually wasn't one to be bothered so much with the women at his job since they always seemed to be fawning over him about one thing or another, but this time he was openly responding to it.

'_Maybe he's just being friendly.' _ Shinobu thought, trying to push his thoughts more towards the positive end than the negative. As much as he tried, however, he couldn't shake that feeling like as though the lid on Miyagi's desire for women seemed to be losing it's grip. _'He did say he loved me. He loved me the most! He wouldn't just leave me for some broad, would he?' _

As he thought this, he heard the 'pi-ri-ri' of his phone going off. Picking it up from his pocket, he saw that it was Miyagi and decided to answer the phone while he walked away from his circle of friends. "Hello?" He said grumpily.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin! Glad I could get in touch with you. I want your advice on something," Miyagi started. Shinobu felt the pit in his stomach deepen as he tried to figure out what Miyagi could be trying to ask him.

"What is it?"

"Well, you cook. Or, at least you're trying anyways. So, I wanted to ask what you think a good dish to make for a special dinner would be."

_'Special dinner?'_ Shinobu thought. "Well, what's the occasion?"

"Er, don't worry about it, okay? I just want your opinion, that's all." Miyagi said, avoiding the question Shinobu had asked him.

"Okay…" Shinobu hadn't realized how much he had been frowning on the other line until his face started to hurt and his eyebrows seemed to be furrowed permanently. _'He's probably making something for that stupid little student teacher that always comes into his office when that other sensei who's monopolizing him is.' _ After a moment of silence, Shinobu realized how deep in thought he had been and quickly came from his trance. "I don't think it matters what you make. I'm sure they'll like it either way." Shinobu said, giving an uninterested response, as he didn't want to help Miyagi make dinner for someone else.

"Are you sure? Well, I'll take your word for it, Shinobu-chin. Byyyyeeee." He cooed, hanging up the phone while Shinobu pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen for a bit. This only furthered his depression, especially since he hadn't had the chance to talk to Miyagi in days now. It wasn't as though the two of them couldn't talk to each other, considering they lived together now, but there was always some level of distance that Shinobu just couldn't comprehend.

At that moment, Shinobu then came up with what he assumed to be one of his more brilliant plans yet. Trying not to lose sight of this idea, he started off towards the cluster of stores that sat near his university.

_'You're not going to leave me just yet, old man.' _

_

* * *

_

Miyagi walked around the kitchen, preparing plates and plates of food as he cooked dinner for his special person to come home and see.

_'I probably shouldn't be preparing such things but, it is a pretty special day for us anyways, isn't it?' _Miyagi thought, setting up the table with the food he had just made while he glanced up at the clock. Shinobu was due home hours ago, and although he didn't mind waiting, it was making him worry quite a bit.

_'Where is that boy?' _ As he picked up his phone to call, he heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" He called, opening the door to be met with the person he wanted to see. Shinobu held bags of clothing in one hand, his face flushed as he tried his hardest not to look embarrassed by covering it up with a bored stare.

Before Miyagi could speak, Shinobu walked right past him inside, ignoring all of the food that was laid out and running straight to his room. Confused, Miyagi scratched his head and sighed. _'I don't understand that boy at all.' _He thought, walking over to the couch and plopping himself down while he pulled out a cigarette as well as a lighter from his pocket. Lighting the nicotine stick, he breathed in slowly and let the smoke come from his lungs as he stared down the calendar. There was merely a number circled on the paper in red marker, Miyagi was sure Shinobu knew the reason as well.

_'It isn't like he'd forget either! He's the one who got me into this relationship in the first place.' _Miyagi thought angrily, waiting on the younger to come out of his room so that they could finally sit down and have a nice dinner and talk like they usually did. "Shinobu?" he called, getting a muffled response.

Finally, he heard the sound of the door open and the footsteps of his beloved coming down the hall. When Shinobu came into sight, what he saw caused him to feel a symphony of emotions.

Shinobu wore a frilled, short sleeved sky blue dress along with a pair of long, knee high socks and black dress shoes. As though it weren't enough, his face was poorly done in makeup as well as a clip-in bow in his hair, small yet cute. All the while, he still continued to stand there with scarlet cheeks, though his gaze moved up to meet Miyagi's surprised face. After the awkward silence, the older man made sound in the form of snickering and soon small laughter.

"W-w-what's so funny?" Shinobu said, looking embarrassed as Miyagi continued to laugh. He took this laughing as mockery, deciding to go back and change. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'll go change." He said nervously, turning back to go to his room before Miyagi grabbed onto his wrist.

"Ahaha…wait, wait. I'm sorry, Shinobu-chin. I didn't mean to laugh, just…what are you doing?" he asked, catching his breath from the initial shock and laughter.

"W-well…" Shinobu began, trying to calm his racing heart. "I thought that you might not be interested in me anymore since you were always around those women all of the time! It would make sense since you were straight before you met me, so I thought that I would dress up like a girl and you wouldn't stop loving me." Shinobu said, pouring out all of his feelings onto Miyagi while the other stared in a mixture of amusement and bewilderment.

_'He's just too cute…' _Miyagi thought, grabbing onto Shinobu and hugging him close. "So…stupidly cute." He said aloud.

Shinobu sat in the older mans arms for a moment, then glanced back over to the food and remembered why he had been so angry. "Wait! Why are you hugging me? Aren't you making dinner for one of those ladies that you're always around?" Shinobu questioned, practically demanding an answer.

Miyagi sighed at hearing this. With Shinobu in this state of mind, it would only make sense why he wouldn't remember what this was all about anyways. "Shinobu-chin…there was a reason why I was around all of those women. I was trying to get some kind of ideas about this." He groaned, pointing to the decorated table with the delicious food on top.

"What's that supposed to be? You're not answering my question!"

"I figured you would be the one to remember this the most but, if I don't come right out and say it then you'll never get it." Miyagi said, inching towards Shinobu and pulling him close while he pressed his lips against the younger ones. "Do you know what today is, Shinobu-chin?"

"Of course, you idiot! It's the 24th. What does that have to do with any-" He stopped abruptly, the memories of the 24th at this time last year came flooding back to him, making his anger turn into embarrassment.

_I said that I love you, that I love you the most._

_'Damn it, I feel like an idiot now.' _ Shinobu thought while Miyagi continued to hold him, returning the hug sheepishly while he mustered the courage to speak. "Um…Miyagi." He spoke softly. "I-I-" Before he could finish his apology, Miyagi kissed him once more.

"I know what you're going to say, and it's okay." Miyagi whispered as he broke apart the kiss, then crashed their lips together once more. "Even though, you look really cute in this dress."

"S-Shut up, old man!" Shinobu retorted, now regretting he had worn such a garment when Miyagi commented on how cute he looked.

"I love you." was all Miyagi replied.

**So, there you have it. I couldn't figure out when exactly the two of them had gotten together, so instead I just made it to where they were celebrating when they were finally completely and totally in love with eachother! I thought that would be a better thing to write about.**

**I wrote part of it last night, and the rest this morning. I thought it was a cute idea, and I hope you guys liked it. :D Also, the new story won't be up for at least a few more days/possibly a week. I gotta really think about this one, but I know you won't be disappointed!**

7fd8905f-c11b-42aa-8378-e614c3a697ee

1.03.01


End file.
